pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Items
Items are objects that can be carried and used in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. This includes armor, weapons, potions, and more. Below are lists of magic items that can be found in the game: Artifacts Compiled by Galen/Iymurra at Owlcat official forum * Updated: Artifacts Spreadsheet * Discussion Thread: Owlcat forum thread Notable Loot Locations Compiled by Unikatze * Updated: Collaborative Spreadsheet over Loot Locations Pathfinder: Kingmaker Guide/Walkthrough Gamer Guides' Walkthrough including locations for magic items: * Pathfinder: Kingmaker Official Strategy Guide Magic Weapon Special Abilities * List of special effects for magic weapons Collaborative List of Notable Magic Items **''Please feel free to contribute by adding your own findings below**'' Weapons List of magical weapons: *Longbow +2, Devourer of Metal:'' Over-sized composite longbow +2d6 normal damage +2d6 acid damage per hit. Location: Trollgard, dwarven fortress to the south of the marches. Near moon rotating device (Perception check needed). *Scimitar +4, ''Thundering Claw of the Bear God: +5d6 electric damage if critical hit, save for half. All natural attacks of wielder and animal companion will have concussive and shocking modifiers. *Greataxe +1, Second Execution: '+1, Undead Bane *Greataxe, '''Trollreape'r, +1d6 Acid Damage. *Trident, '''Bound Thunder, +1d6 Electricity Damage, Cast Lightning bolt spell 1/Day as a 10th level Wizzard Spell. *Club, Grim Finale, Enhancement +2, Necrotic, on Successful Critical Hit cast Vampiric Touch, When unequpped cast finger of death on the wielder. *Rapier, Deadly Grace, Agile, Enhancement +1, Keen, Unfair Advantage: '''If target hit Fortitude save(DC15), if failed 2d4 Acid damage for 3 rounds. *Greatclub, '''The Crusher, Enhancement +2, Oversized. *Longbow, ' Savage Bow', Enhancement +1, Cast Aspect of the Falcon '''3/Day. *Heavy Pick, '''Demolisher, Enhancement +1, Construct Bane (Adamantium). *Longbow, Lucky Longbow, '''Composite, Enhancement +1, '''The luck of the draw. *Heavy Pick, Kneesplitter, Enhancement +2, Giant Bane. *Dagger, Lightning Duelist, Enhancement +1, +4 Insight Bonus, +1 Dodge Bonus AC, +1d6 Lightning Damage. *Flail, Tyrant, Enhancement +5, (stacking) -1 to AC / Saving Throws / CMD on hit * Armors and Shields Notes: Enhancement bonus lowers ACP (Armor Class Penalty). Different materials has its own properties which affects Armor stats. List of magical armor and shields: * Breastplate +2, Heart of Valor: '''+2, Mithril, +4 morale bonus on saves vs. fear. * Full Plate +2, '''Dragonscale Plate: +2, acid resistance 30. * Studded Leather +2, Vest of Hundred Pockets: +2, +5 on all Trickery checks. * Heavy Shield, Protector of Unjust, '''+2 Resistance Bonus on Saving Throws, AC and Saving Throw increased by 2 against Spells, Abilities and Attacks by Good or Lawful Outsider. Cannot be Equipped by Good or Lawful Characters. * Full Plate, '''Blessed Path, Enhancement +2, can only be equipped by Good Characters, +2 Wisdom and Charisma, +4 Sacred Bonus on saving throws against compulsion effects and poisons. If Equipped by an Paladin you can cast Evil Smite two more times per day. * Light Armor-Leather, Bombardiers Vest, +2 Attack bonus with Bombs. * Cape, 'Wyvern Skin Cloak, '+2 Natural Armor, +4 Resistance bonus on Saving throws against poison, sleep and paralysis. * Other Items * Gallery thundering claw of the bear god.jpg|Scimitar +4, Thundering Claw of the Bear God crossbow_heavy_steampunk_concept.jpg|Heavy Steampunk Crossbow concept daggers_evil_concept.jpg|Evil Dagger concept greatclub_trolls_concept.jpg|Troll Greatclub concept mace_light_concept.jpg|Common Light Mace concept concept_scicle.jpg|Common Sickle concept __FORCETOC__ Category:Items